Heretofore, in milling, an indexable face milling cutter has been used, in which inserts having cutting edges formed thereon are made exchangeable by being detachably attached to a tip end portion and circumferential portion of a body (shaft body) of a rotational cutting tool to be rotationally driven.
In the rotational cutting tool as described above, the cutting edges of the inserts are formed into a waveform shape in order to reduce cutting resistance and enhance chip control (Patent Literature 1).